The avengers united
by Stark hawk313
Summary: ULTRON brings up all the super villains together. Now it is up to Tony stark and his son to bring up all the HEROS together. ( updated first chapter) GHOST RIDER AND STORM ARE IN TOO
1. Chapter 1

HI GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC. WOULD ACCEPT ADVICES I AM NOT PRO SO PLS APOLOGISE FOR THE SPELLINGS

The mighty helecarier was down in a dismay. The powerful jets trembling down into the ocean. The carrier swayed this was and that ad if it lost control. A boy was hanging on the edge of the carrier about to fall

" PIP HANG ON" came the booming voice of Thor. He tried to clim up but in vain he looked up to see two red figures fighting a tall mean looking robotic personality

THE ULTRON

The god of thunder came running and pulled him up. " hows the ship" asked pip. " I don't know. No one is able to control it" said thor helplessly. He looked back at the destroyer. The mighty protector from Asgard . Blasting anything an everything in it's way. " how I wish I had my harmer" he cursed. Pop looked around to see one of the red figure with blue at some places blasted off by ULTRON.

" noooooooo parker!" shouted someone from behind

But before he had the time to turn a green egg sized ball fell near his legs he recognized it. " Thor move" He shouted pushing him away and jumping sidewise but it was too late

The ball exploded throwing them off there feet. He hit the ground and fell unconscious

1 MONTH AGO

It was Friday. The workers at the stark tower were few. The top floor of the tall tower featured the most famous hero of NY. "sir is here to discuss some important issues."said JARVIS. " send him in J" shouted Tony stark from under an Aston Martin." it's a statement sir. He is coming in" said jravis.

A huge well built black guy along with a tall blonde and a short timid guy with glasses entered the greatest lab of whole America. "Stark!" shouted fury. "hey there patches nice ta see ya" said Tony pulling himself out of the car. " how are you doing cap." he said shaking his hand. " not so good after the weird food you gave us after the battle. My digestive system dint agree with it." said the captain. Not my fault said stark.

" so who is this glasses" he asked. The guy was taken aback by Tony stark directly mentioning him. "bob sir. Bob sirus. It's a great pleasure..." bt stark cut him down with a wave of his hand " why Is he here then" he asked fury " you may want to sit down" he said they all settled themselves. " here was working with the SHIELD Genitics department. He had made a major discovery Which links with you" he said " uh hu? What's it" stark asked nt even looking up from his comic which he picked up. " yes sir. I think you are femiler with the news from India. The romours being spread that iron man has been spotted many times in some places" said sirus. stark looked up " I've ntg to do with it" he said looking at fury. Does fury suspects he was up to something is that why the captain was here to help him take him down . " I know stark. You got ntg to do with that" fury said " so?" he asked " wr sent a copple of agents to look into that issue hawk eye actualy. He did spot an armor."

Stark raised his eyes " how could my armour be there I am here" he said he do have some thoughts about controlling an armor by staying in his house bt it wa not yet completed. " it don't belongs to you" said fury pushing a brefcase towards him. Stark opened it and found a wirst part of the armor sliver coloured " made up of crude metal mine is taitanium alloy. Repulsors functional everything is perfect" he said looking up " who made this " he asked " comming to that point sir. Hawk eye successfully brought out this part of the armor. We searched the part and found traces of hair. Did some DNA analysis and found the match" said the guy

They found the match so what now " and?" asked Tony. " and the DNA belongs to 2 persons they are like xerox copys" fury said. Tony was dumb stuck " look I may not be a biology expert bt I knw that the DNA can't be the same for 2 people" stark said " it is in this case sir. Only one part of it linking to only one particular character " said sirus

" so who is he" asked stark " one was a boy aged 16 from India and the other..." said fury bulging up the suspence in the air " yess..." asked Tony " the other guy is you tony" he said . He just sat there hr saw that coming looking at the others " so what is he my son now" he asked he never slept with any Indians no way that he could be his son " no he's not we looked it up. His parents were killed recently in a hydra attack" said fury " so how did my matches his" he asked " that puzzels us sir the DNA is exact copy of yours he has your intelligence your thinking bt He behaves differently due to the effect of his parental growth but he got your smartness " said the guy . How did he know about the behavior Thing " you got him you serious " he asked " I'm sirus actualy" said he " yes I hunted him down he was just flighing over and we got him down and talked latter took him to shield base told him everything and now he's ok working staying you" said the captain " wait wait Me" Tony asked " yes thats the point hes going to live with you" said fury " me? " asked stark pepper came busting in " I showed him his room yet he's asking he need a place to work and hes getting boredI don't knw I said he may use Starks lab if Tony agrees" she said

" wait he's already here" said Tony standing up " yes he is. You have adopted him I mean we have finished all the leagal issues he's gona stay with you " said furry " and why is he staying with me " shouted stark " well because he got a extra sized flash light in his body like you and he got an six feet banging mech like you with needed to be developed and he needs some one to look after" said fury " wait he got a ARC reactor" he asked shocked " he does. Not that he got a shrapnel but he does" he said " and I will leave u to deal with him I've got other things to look after " said furry leaving " here this got everything you need to know about him he's a big fan of yours though" said Steve handing him a file " good luck" he said leaving " great" he said he looked at pepper

" how Is he " " silent" she answers Not my type then he thought he opened the file to see a tall boy with glasses on not so well build bt serious expression NAME: Pruthvi pagadala AKA Pruthvi storm AGE : 16 POWERS: owns a high tech mech which resemble the iron man PARENTS: Shyam pagadala( dead) Priya pagadala( died) PAST: was a survivor of hydra terror attack

That was all he needed .Tony stood near the door. He don't know how to start. He never befour handled kids " he is rely not a kid you know he's good enough. Stright forward and everything. Just say hi and introduce yourself. Said pepper . It's not as easy as that he thought. He took a deep breath and opened the door and then

ZAPPPP A electric bolt shot past him and hit the wall behind him missing him and pepper by a few inches " I'm so so sorry I dint saw you coming " said a voice he rubbed his eyes from the shock and looked at the boy. He was wearing a flying machine tee shirt and a blue jeans he was holding what appeared like a water bottle with holes and a clip attached " I'm really sorry I dint..." " that's ok kid apology accepted" said Tony He looked at the bottle curiously " what is it" he asked

" ummm I just got bored and made it" he was about to explain " can I ?" asked Tony " ummm sure" he said handling him it " hmmm aluminum foils a cigar lighter battery attached to one of the foil . " not just a cigar lighter it's a micro waved" he said

" so when u heat it up there's a electric charge building them" continued Tony

" remove one foil and zaap you get your own thunder gun ready" said the guy

That's a he'll of a weapon kid" he said looking up he could see he was awed to see THE tony stark complement him . Pepper coughed to snap him back to reality " oh ya ! I am Antony stark. I will be your gardian fom today" he said

" also your adopted father" Sai pepper

" you must be Pruthvi pagadala" He said

" I would prefer Pip " he said " alright so first Pip we are going to get to know some rules first  
1. I am not a hero in home so you are gonna treat me as a friend  
2. Peppers the boss at home and every ones got ta lessitn to her  
3. You said you wanna place to work you may use my lab ONLY on my permission  
4. Your a stark from today so please learn to break the rules" he said  
He was looking with a liner face nodded his head furiously " you need to download some humour boy" Tony said

" I have deleted that file long ago" he said

" all right catch some sleep we will talk latter in the morning" said Tony " JARVIS lights"

He came out the room and colapsed into his sofa " so ? What do you think" asked pepper " I don't know. A copple of days and he will be a Tony stark part 2 . Dads soul will be angry if he knows that a stark dont have humor and is always serious " said Tony " whats next then" she asked " well let's go shopping get him some basic stuff" he said " and..." she asked taking out her phone calling happy to get the car Redy " and I think a vist to my bed room with you would be cool" he said she looked up with a smile and walked away SO HOW WAS IT PLEASE REWIEW AND SORRY FOR THE SPELLINGS


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks for the ummm no REWIEWs this chapter is going to get more interesting. And I am sorry for not giving space between paragraphs and also for the speelings.

Pruthvi's POV  
all right I am getting bored. Miss Potts was here to call me for breakfast , but that was boring too. I ate alone. She said Tony was down in his lab and I was not permitted down. But hey 4 th rule BREAK THE RULES

I reached the main hall. This is a he'll of a place. "very easy to get lost isn't it" came a voice from behind. It was

"ummmm yes" I said

" your room is this was" she said pointing to her left with a warm smile

"ummm thanks" I said moving towards the way she pointed " ummmm when can I... Ummm join ... In the lab" I asked

she raised her brows " I will talkto him about it" she said " for now if you need any thing ..." she asked

" ummm ntg thanks" I said. She gave a smile again " your really so much like Tony " she said moving away. I waited for her to get out of the scene and started to search for an entry to the lab . I need equipment to repair my suit . The captain almost broke most of it. The shield said it's gonna send it to Tonys lab . If only he came up for breakfast I could gave asked it directly. But the rumours are true Tony stark rarely left the lab.

" may I help you sir?" said a cool voice

This must be Jarvis I thought

" yes." I said " ummm way to lab... Please" he asked

" on your left sir" it replied . I looked around to find... Ntg

There was a wall... With a screen. I approached it. It was a blue blank screen. I lifted my hand and touched it. It gave a horrible beep and " access denied" said Jarvis . Must be a fingerprint scanner I thought easy to break through. I searched some of the draws and voilà found a cello tape. Must be something here which he uses and another voila the spoon which miss Potts used for the breakfast I laughed inside myself . Breaking into Tony Starks lab. Soo easy

The doors opened showing a steps. I started to descend them. As I reached the end of the steps a loud ACDC music greated my ears . It was amazing. All the iron mans suits at one place. It only happens in dreams. And there lying on the table the STORM 1. His own suit. He walked towards it and hit to something hard. There was a glass door. How could he dint notice that.

There was an other screen. But this was different . It got digits on them password I guess. I brought out mini fingerprint detector I made back in India . I scaned the screen and found 4 prints on it . I laughed again, but wait which number came first. And again I laughed on the simple method. Tony Starks security was too poor

" great! I was wondering why it took you sooooo long" came a voice from my right. There was a pair of legs sticking out of a ford mustang. I turned back to face my suit. I had problems finding the location. "ummmm. How the he'll did you break into the digital lock door hu" he asked coming out of the car. I threw him the scanner. He caught it in mid air. " that's fine." He said scanning his wedge " but how did you guess the exact code" he said putting a hand on my shoulders As I began to dismantle my suit. "well that's simple. You are very fast and furious when it comes to thing like typying and things that can be known by the way you stand and talk you lack patience. So the first one must have been clicked hard the next two with less force and the last one is the one with the least force so the first one had full impression the last one had the least the middle two had semi. So within two guess I can find out your password" I said removing the hydraulics and chunking them in the bin " you got a pen" I asked. He looked at me as if I asked him vibranium. " you still use pen" he asked me " come here" he said dragging me to a white board he touched the board a raised his hand up and... "There your armors 3d blue print" he said and put his hand in and pulled out all the crap I removed before and there came a box " in here are the things you wana put in. Upgrade kid. you gotta learn lots. Need any help with the design" he asked looking at me with an expression like what are you not impressed. " yes ? Can you get me some spray paint" I asked him the ol metal colour was too stale. " sure there a whole stock here. I need lots for my new suits" he said picking up a can . " no no no" I said shaking my head " not the classic red and gold. I need blue and black" I asked. " blue and black" he asked as if imagining how it looks . " ya like in tron" I said. " allright kiddo" he said. I was getting irritated. I think it's high time I stand up. After all he gt a suit I gt a suit what's different. " and... Don't call me a kid ol man" I said fearing he may take it as an offense bt he looked back and smiled. " you are getting on track kid... I mean Pip" he said walking off

TONY'S POV

It's been a week since the kid came up. He's just... Ntg else but cool . I like spending time with him in the lab he's almost equal to me. Works in night without sleep and every thing. Can't regret it but I am get fond of this boy. When he looks up at me for a doubt or a suggestion. I see a younger version of myself who once stood befour Howard asking him about this and that. Exept that this boy respects me. And I don't want to make the same mistake Howard did. I don't want to be a bad dad. Exept that he won't take me as a dad.

I entered the lab with a box of pizza. A loud eminem lose yourself greeted me from the usual ACDC. " hey! How is it going" I asked

" good! Almost finished! Just gotta trill run " he said standing infront of his armor "Jarvis!" he shouted " kick this up" " initiating sir" said Jarvis. The suit opened up and started swallowing him up. I looked as the mask closed his face and the blue light glowed from the blue armor. " how's it" he asked. I gave a grin a huge one and a thumbs up which he returned. " hey! " I said noticing the defect. " where are the Repulsors. I asked it's true there were no Repulsors in his fist

" that's the major upgrade" he said raising his hand his wrist part went inside and what appeared like a cannon took it's place " more powerful. Helps me to steer and shoot at the same time while flighing. Something the marks lack" he said making his wrist back

" hope this upgrade helps you in your upcoming missions" came a firm voice . I looked back well who else. " hey there happy go crashy. Dint remember inviting you in." I said. "I don't need invitation. Never a part of my jobs description" said fury. I shrugged. " so why is this sup rice vist for" I asked. When ever he comes up. He Sticks me up with a job which ends up with me in a pile of cuts . He threw me a file. Pip came up and watched as I flipped the papers. All of them were pics of some bad asses with there discribtion. But the one that made my heart miss a beat was " ultron" I whispered. " who's he " Pip asked.

I left a deep sigh " I created him. An d he went hay way. Long story." I said I looked at fury " so what's it" I asked

" these guys have been undercover since a long time. They are all surfacing. But this time all at once" he said

He looked at Pip. "The avengers fought hard to defend new York against a huge army of alien swamp. But still half the city was destroyed. This time it's getting to a new level" he said pointing to the file

" many supervillans. All at once are a huge task for the existing avengers to take on. The shield has planed to take the help the other gifted heroes for defending our planet" he said throwing an other file at Pip.

" I request you Pruthvi. To find all of them unite them make them fight side by Side with each other. It's your task to build up a force to save the planet. Your quest starts tomorrow. Any questions" he said

" I just stood there dumb stuck what the he'll was he saying. " hey hey you mean this kid. Get together all those guys. Some of them are really unfriendly " I said . " I know that's why I ruled you out of this mission. Yet you need to make this he said handing me some papers. " I have no mood to look to it. I was worried. No need though he had the suit but still I don't know why. " is he going to get the avengers help" u asked " fury looks back " yes " he said going away

I saw Pip open the file and the first pic in it. And I knew right then it was not a easy job. " that ones a though guy buddy" I said to him. He just kept reading about him I looked back at the though face with locks up to the chin. I meet him before and ...it dint end well

HOW WAS IT COOL HU? BETTER THAN THE LAST ONE I THINK THE NEXT ONE WILL GET BETTER GUESS WHO THE HERO IS ?AND PLEASE SUGGESIONS FOR UPCOMING HEROS FOR THE MISSIONS AND REVIEWS WILL BE MOST WELLCOMES THNX FOR READING


	3. Chapter 3

Getting good views. but still no reviews. Thats ok. Now this chapter starts the actual story. Let me welcome the marvel superstar...(guess who?)

The helecarier was flying over the arcitic in shelth mode. The sky was clear Except for two figures flying in supersonic shooting bullets and lasers at each "big Talk won't work. Mark VII is alwase better than storm II." said a loud Tony stark from inside the suit " it's not over yet we will see " shouted back his son Pip." Jarvis engage the K5 " stark shouted a missile was launched straight at pip. "360" pip shouted as his suit did a flip avoiding it easily

" sir we are approaching the carrier. I suggest we slow down. For landing" said JARVIS's cool voice. " NO" came both of them. They could see the carrier, the mark clearly has the lead. "JARVIS! distance" asked Pip. " 50 miles sir " replied Jarvis. "all right" he said . It's show time" level 3 " he shouted. A pair of wings came out from the back of the suit with boosters attached and pushed him forward pushing Tony stark back in the process. " WHAT!" shouted stark as he was hit hard by a couple of passing repulser rays

He reached the carrier and a pair of flaps came out stoping him on the spot. And landed with the trade mark kneel with one hand rise move.

" how the hell" shouted Tony as he landed besides his son. " I'm not just copying your suit. It's a STORM. not an other MARK" he said as the suit opened letting him out. "good. Atleast the new stark got timing sense" said furry who was standing there. " hey ! No flowers. No welcome . Nothng" asked Tony looking around . "in" he commanded with out expression.

Pip was rather impressed by the carrier. It was perfectly designed. " incase your wondering who designed it. It's me" said Tony leaning towards him." " guessed that. Ofcorce it's very easy to break in" he said with a grin . " what! Locating it is itself a big challenge" . He dint talked more. Just smiled.

"stark! Meet natasha. Our best spy. And your partner for your first mission" furry said pointing to a red head women with short hair. " wait i alredy know her. She back stabbed me 2 years ago and helped me kick some baddass 15 days ago. No need for into " said Tony . " I am not talking to you Tony stark. It's to the new one I am saying" said furry She smiled at him. He nodded back.

"so Tony where is your homework" fury demanded. " ahem" he gave a fake cough and snaped his fingers. A couple of agents came in bringing a huge box with them. Furry opened the box there where almost a 20 watches with a 'A 'on them " high tech tracking devices. Smart phone, map, laser facility, tells you where the other watches are and everything stark said. Furry took 2 watches and put them in a box." I believe you read the file I gave you" asked furry. He nodded again. " then you are good to go" he said " and you are to talk and talk only. I trust you do what I say and don't start any fights" he warned. He looked back Tony was wearing a blank expression " you know what buddy. I think I will follow furry's orders on this one" he looked back at furry " I wont dare to" said Pip

Pip started to walk to the runway with Natasha. "so that's your fancy suit" she asked pointing to his blue armor which was standing next to Tonys dismantled markVII. " yep" he answered " sit in my jet or fly with it? " she asked " fly with it sitting in your jet" he came back suiting up. She chuckled " you sure are going to be a stark" she said

The journey was too silent. Natasha dint like being quite. When she was told she was going with Starks son she thought it would be fun . But he is too calm and silent

" so you know who we are meeting right" she asked breaking the silence.

" yes" came back the reply

" know him" she asked

" no" he said

" heard of him" she asked again

He dint reply immediately bt " no" he said

" better not get on his wrong side" she said

Seriously who is this guy every one is Soo looking afraid of him. He looked at the file photo. The serious look and the power in his eyes. Better play it safe he thought.

The darkness covered the sky. The stars were twinkling silently and the moon looked down to witness what was about to happen.

" allright we are here ready for the drop" said Natasha. Pip walked towards the exit. " stay low. Be on radio" he said and jumped down. He saw green grounds below him. Many blocks of buildings placed in perfect order and of same shape. " sir commencing landing" said Jarvis . All right this is it

He landed with a loud THUMP. great nice entry. He moved slowly through the grounds. " you know this is not a shelth mission" came Natasha's voice. Shit. That was right why was he over carefully. He started moving normally. But then " why the hell are you pointing your Repulsors " yelled Natasha.

" I don't knw bt I got a feeling... and a reading that I got some body is spying me" he said. But then it happened again. " ummmm sorry grammar correction somebody 'are' spying me" he said.

Then it happened suddenly. The calm sky started to change the Gear. The clouds started to roar. All the signs lead to one thing. Something uncommon in this session. A STORM

" hey I won't be able to stay up for long " cane Natasha's voice .

"I know. Just stay tight for some time I think I know the source" he said. He could see 4 readings in his radar. All the in different directions. " let it rip" he thought and his hands changed into cannons and fired in the nearest source. A yelp of pain and someone fell back from a bush and ... The storm stopped.

But the real storm started then

A laser shot towards him from his left which he dodges easily bt what hit was something cold. " sorry buddy. But my suit is ice proof" Pip shouted.

" yaaa but can it tolerate this" came a voice but before he can react SLASH. His front mask was slashed away.

This pissed him off completely.

" let's see what you got. JARVIS Repulsors on 200 % " he shouted. He converted his both hands into cannons and blasted into the mans face

May be because of the intensity of the blasters or because his glasses fell of during the fight he was not able to see the man completely. Bt what he saw was ... The man defended himself with his bare hands " I can see you got incoming" shouted Natasha but too late

A pang of laser hit him from backside and he was thrown off the floor.

DAMN IT! " hey this supposed to be just talk" shouted Natasha. " JARVIS. difflector shields " he shouted slamming his fist to the ground creating a force field around him stoping the 2 round of laser . " ENOUGH" came 2 voice. One was Natasha's mega phoned voice but the other ... It was a girls. " stop now or I will shot . Even if it's you stark" Natasha said.

" enough Bobby ! Stop right there " shouted the running towards a boy clearly this was the guy who chuncked the ice

A guy with huge goggles was lifting a girl with short silver spiky hair. He turned towards Pip with a hand on his goggles. " stop" said the girl he was caring. " mr. Tony stark may I ask why you and your jet are trespassing this private place" she asked

" you don't need to ask" came a cold voice. "Let's just kick there ass and they will tell automatically" . He looked around a guy in his 30s with a tank top and jeans.

" stop it" said the girl again. " mr stark?" she looked at Pip questioningly.

" I'm not here to fight" he said

" all right you shoot two of us and Say you are not here to fight" said the boy whom the girl called Bobby

" I shot cause you were spying upon me"

" that was because you were spying on us" said the girl with spikes

" I came here to talk" he shouted

" with a fighter jet and a high tech weapon suit" sake the guy with glasses.

" look just quit fighting and just allow us in " said Natasha

" so what you can have a chance on our asses I know you people. You want to , what? save us? With some cure to our... Disease? That's not happening " said mr. Tank top

" just send us in or we may have a chance on your asses right now" said Natasha pointing the guns of the jet towards him. But the goggles guy was quick to react he pressed his glasses and a laser Beemer shot of towards the guns.

Pip was taken aback. There was ntg about this laser guy in the files he pointed the Repulsors on him shot him on his chest

" noooooo " shouted the girl. Pip turned towards her but she was looking the other way . he turned to see tank tops charging on him with knife in his hand. Pop tried to dodge but too late there was a slash on his chest and a small one on his face. The guy kicked him to the ground and was on him ready to stab the ARC reactor. " Jarvis ! Uni beam" Pip shouted a huge ray shot out of the arc reactor witch hit him on his face throwing him off to a distance. It was a shot that could kill. But... The man was back on his feet his face half burnt

" stop! Every one now!" shoted the Girl. " ok mr. Stark you may come in. But... How can we trust you you shot three of us now " she asked him.

He dint reply. The whole environment stayed still for sone time and then " Jarvis. Eject" he asked " but sir these people are heavily armed I suggest..."

" I suggest you to listen to what I say " he said. It's not a good idea but 1. He need to be friendly with them and 2. He was low on power

The armor began to open up letting him step out and then they saw it. " wait! Your not Tony stark" said the girl . " I know that" he said. " who are you then" she asked. " I am his ...son" he hesitated about saying that. He was not yet used to Tony being his dad. He never called him dad anyway

She looked at the goggle guy and nodded " my names..."

" I know you are ororo munroe. Code name the storm. Like me. You got whether manipulation , ecological empathy, energy preciption, can fly,..."

" skip the lecture" came Natasha's voice

" now mr burnt face here..." he said but the mans face was normal now he expected that " ... Is mr. James Logan . Code name wolverine Got some adamantium claws healing ability good sense of smell and everything " he said

They were looking at him weirdly " oooooookay" said the girl. " so you want to come in. For what?" she asked

" need to talk" he said

" talk here" said Logan

" it's not just you is it? I need to talk to your professor too" He said

She raised her brow. Why the professor? Most people target wolverine. Except if it is about the cerebro.

" AHEM" the young girl gave a fak cough. " don't you ask y I am here ? ". " no" said the guy Bobby and Logan at once. " fine! For your information. The professor wants the boy and the lady in the jet inside" she said.

" how did he know that there are 2 of us and who we are" he thought. The girl looked back at him" come in" she said

The corridors were excellently made filled with different kinds of painting. He saw some one peeping from behind a stare case, when he turned back they were alarmed and ran up. " they are students here." said storm as if clearing the question in his mind. " so this is a school" he asked. " is that a statement or a question?" asked Bobby. " either way the answer is yes" storm replied . They stopped in front of a big oak door. Scoot( storm introduced the glasses guy ) went in first . Storm signaled us in

The room was plain but huge. It had a big table filled with many books and files many chairs and a bald man with a dead smile . The others went and stood behind him. Logan leaning against a wall besides him and storm sitting and the table

" so. Mr. Pruthvi pagadala. What brings you here tonight" he asked as he sat before him

The others were looking at him suspiciously. Scott couldn't stop himself from asking " I thought you said you are a stark" . But pip dint returned the answer

The man continued to glare at him. " you u could read my mind enough to know my name. You can also know why I am here" asked pip. The man smiled. " let's say I don't know . Why don't you explain for our sake" he asked . Natasha kept a file on the desk which storm picked up. " you know him" pip asked. Everyone gathered around her. The professor let out a deep breath. " Eric" he said " one of my oldest friend"

" I was introduced to him as magneto" pip said not taking his eyes of him. " and he is the newest enemy to the world.

" he's not new" said storm. " he might not be new to you. But some of his friends are" he said singling to read the rest. The started to flip the papers. " all those guys. Troubled the world in the past. Defeated by one hero or the other. But this time..." he said pointing to the file" all at once" he said

every one stayed silent an listened to him. " the earth needs some one to defend it" he said using a bit of nick furys tone. " to safeguard it"

" and SHIELD here is trying to build that team." he told passing an other file which had a big A on it.

" the avengers. A team of supers. To defend this planet. We already did it successfully in new York . But we are not enough. More bad people are comming which demands more good ones." he said

" and I am here o ask you to join us" he asked looking at Logan. He was looking at him expression less " I am not coming" said Scott. Every one turned towered him. " yea. The x men fights for no one"

" we are not asking you to fight FOR us..."

" nor against us" added Natasha

" what we are asking is fight WITH us, BY us and BEING us" he said

" join us. Let's be a team and protect what has been there for us. Be alone and fall like every one who try to take on someone who already have united. United we stand. Divided we fall" he finished

" but what's the point in believing you" asked cyclops. Pip turned towards him irritatedly " buddy! No ones asking you to join. You are not in the file" he said. Scott looked away, humiliated.

Storm looked toward the professor as if to ask " what should I do. He was with the same calm expression. " do what your inner mind say." rang his voice inside her " but I don't know what" she thought. The professor smiled. She turned back to pip. " Scott is right how should we trust you when you guys prepare chemicals to make us what you call normal" she said. " that's the main point ororo." he said . " trust! It makes up the team"

" you know what? I have no problem joining your lil team kid . Afterall I got some dues to finish with this guy" said Logan pointing to a pic next to magneto's page.

" William Stryker. You know him" pip asked. " yeah " said Logan. He looked back at storm. " so are you in" he asked . She turned to the professor and then to Logan and to Scotts disgust " yeah guess I am" she said

" good" said Natasha. " so presents!" she brought out a box and opened it. It contains the 2 stark watches fury gave them. She gave one to storm and one to Logan. " just ware them all time. It will tell you everything where we are where you are and when we need you and you can send a distress call If you need us anything" she explained. " why are you not wearing one " asked Logan. " cause I got every thong up in my suit" he replied. " so that's it. Welcome to the avengers" said Natasha standing up

Nice speech Natasha said. " not mine. Fury gave it to me. Just lernt it by heart last night" he said. She smirked " I expected there was a bit of his touch in it"she said " so what's next" asked Natasha . " some sleep may be. Then get back to fix this up" he said pointing the pile of almost crushed armor " so want me to drop you in the airport" she asked. " in what a fighter jet?" he asked " just fly over stark tower I will get of" he said. " in what that junk " she asked he gave no reply.

Tony stark finally finished fixing his suit. It was perfect. Bruce and clint just went to bed so he thought he might watch a movie with pepper. " you almost are forgetting me since this became the avengers tower and pip came up" said pepper watching titanic " really! People say I got 73% more memory than the rest of the world put together." he said . " hmmmm so what's your lab security number? " she asked. He just looked into the air and shrugged " that's not the point" he murmured. " this is my favorite scene. " she whispered in his ears as stark neared her lips. They were about to meet with passion when

CRASH!

Pepper hid behind the sofa. Tony was already up. His bracelet shining and MARK VII on it's way. The glasses with gave a magnificent view of the city was broken. He was suited up and pointing his lasers at a pile which looked fimilrar. " oh my god! Thats pip!" shouted pepper. Running towards him taking his head into her lap. Tony came towards him " hey buddy are you allright. Man Is that blood" he asked as blood streamed out of his head and cheeks. " no! It Is sauce" he morned sarcastically. " ya he's still fine" said Tony laughing as pepper ran to the stairs calling out for Bruce banner

" he's just fine just a few pieces of glasses in his head and a deep cut on his face. Must be a knife" said bruce standing up from pips bed walking toward Tony and pepper. " they were adamantium claws" he morned. " what ever.. You need sleep" he said walking out of the room. " good night kiddo" said Tony. " I'm not a kid " he said.

" no not you this green lil kid" he said winking at baner following him out talking about clint asking him to make him some raspberry muffins Pepper stood there looking at him. " you may go and sleep too miss Potts. Im gonna be okay" he said not opening his eyes. She gave a short smile. " you don't have to all this stuff you know. Leave it to the bigger ones" she said

" you will never know. I was made for This stuff" he said covering himself with his blanket

SO HOW WAS THE NEW ADDITION. GOOD TO SEE THE X MEN RIGHT THERE'S MORE COMMING MORE VILLANS HEROS SOME OF THEM ARE FUNNY TOO NOT A PART OF AVENGERS AT ALL REWIEW FOR A QUICK NEXT PART AND PM ME SUGGESTION THANKS FOR READING .


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the review from 'I am iron man' and to everyone who viewed this. But what doubts me is why every ones just reading the first and not the rest of the chapters. Could use suggestions

The room looked untidy. Looks like no one used it for a while. There were many chemicals, weapons, instruments and all of the sorts. A huge table was laid with 8 chairs. One in the front. 2 men sat there. Ummmmm well one of them was not man

" you said they would come here by eleven" said a voice which sat in the font. " we are not obliging you. We are allies and we don't need to come wagging our tails to your time" said the other man. The other guy was silent.

The doors opened a tall lean guy with green dress and and a gold helmet with a spear like weapon in his hands entered majestically. " Loki." said the guy in the front standing up. " we welcome you to our humble aboard" he said.

" you mean my humble aboard" said a guy in green armor entering. " oscorp" he said " a pleasure" he said showing no expression in his tone. They both settled down.

" so what are we waiting for?" asked oscorp

" our investor. And a few of our... Ah! Friends" he said

" hu! Kings don't wait" said Loki

" I am sorry your majesty. I hope I am not making your kingdom disparate. Ofcorse they are all looking for you" he said stressing the word 'looking'

The doors opened with out anyone behind it. Loki bent his head to look who it was. But ... No one.

" okaaaaaaay so is that wind? " he asked

" no it's not" came a faraway voice Footsteps neared and voila

" it's the power of natures most powerful resource" said a elderly man with a huge helmet entering with a man with a soldierly appearance following " magneto. Mr. Stalker please " he said pointing the chairs.

As they sat down " so shall we" asked the guy who was called magneto

" we have to wait for 2 other" said the guy with a hat with octopus symbol on it

Suddenly The air went cold. The lights began to blink. Light was getting dim. A very elderly man almost on clutches came inside. As the man in front began to stand up he signaled him to sit he joined beside Loki who looked insulted with the ol man besides him

" so who else " said oscorp with impatience

" our investor is yet to come " he said

" how late can he get" said Loki

2 hours latter

Loki was dozing of with his hand supporting his head. The elderly man besides him was watching the empty chair infront of him without blinking( is he dead. Think not) t oscorp was in deep discussion with the man with the octopus hat. Th front guy was siting still magneto and stalker were discussing something( can't hear what sorry)

Suddenly the doors bust open an a small man( may be a boy) of almost a 15 years walked in wearing a black leather dress( it looked stupid) with a lot of metal chains and a mask which covered most of his face except his chin

" welcome! Arline mr. Ahhhh... No offense mr. Motherfucker" said the guy

" no offense no offense. Why should it be an offense. I dint fuck my mom any way. I killed her. I know it's more of a crime but..." he stopped and looked at there irritated faces " ahem! So shall we? " he asked

Loki sipes from his hand and wakes up" di...did I miss anything" she asked looking around. The motherfucker looked at him as if he was a worm from a pile of freshly kept dung " no. Nothing exept the fact that you look like a slug in the weir looking helmet." he said as Loki growls

" as we already know" started the guy without caring the quarrel . " we have assembled here to fulfill our visions ( looking at stalker magneto and the guy in the hat)... Our dreams ( looking at Loki and oscorp) ... Our goals ( the old man gave a nod)"

" AND OUR REVENGE" shouted motherfucker

" we have different paths... Same destination. Different works... Same enemy"

" let us unite. Let us fight. Let the new world arise"

He turned to the guy with the hat " mr. Baron here" he said pointing him " has the capability of managing and ruling the world we dream. He runs an army which can control the world. He will make sure all of us are satisfied with our dreams"

" king Loki here! Will make sure our empire we dream of will not be limited to earth but the rest of the world" he said as a huge grin beamed on Loki

" the visions and the scientific technology plays a major part too. That would be taken care of mr. Oscorp and stalker. The whole world will bow before your weapon and you will get the fame you wanted" he said

"dear magneto. Your kind fight daily for survival. There won't be the need. The days to come are your golden age. Mutants will dominate the human kind"

" the darkness brings fear. The cold makes people lose hope. Mr. Magfesto AKA Satan here will rule the fear in peoples soul. I assure you the souls of the world would be yours"

" ahem... Mr motherfucker. You may have your revange" he finished shortly

" I have a doubt" said green goblin

" yes " he asked

" whats in for you in this" he asked " I gave my lab cause I need help for recognition of my experiment. Every had a cause you said it yourself. What's yours"

The guy looked expressionless. ( I haven't researched much on this guy so I don't know wether he had expression or not) " the ULTRON needs no benefits and reasons. My aim and motive behind my creation Is to make a better world. And that world can be achieved only when the world exists. And it exists when people have fear. A fear that someones watching over. A fear so that the world don't get into compleat destruction. Once baron and you takes over. Then the people can learn to fear . The better world can be created with the least destruction possible" he said

Every one looked at him nodding. " and to make something new let's destroy the old ones first. The AVENGERS . as they call themselves. Are the only obstruction for our visions. So we declare war" he said (WARRRRR shouted motherfucker) " in a fortnight gentlemen we shall take there base making the foundations for our new empire" he said raising his hands dramatically

" I suggest the magneto, the baron , the the green goblin to take the main field. Loki and mr. Stalker to provide the machinery." he said

" what about me" asked motherfucker. " what about you" ULTRON asked. " wont I be fighting" he asked. " would you? I don't think so. You are... Ah! Are you capable sir?" he asked. " ofcorse I am " he shouted back. This guy gave in his money voluntarily. Well no problem if he dies now though. " as you wish sir" the ULTRON said.

" then that's it gentelmen " said the baron raising. " we shall meet in a fortnight. HAIL HYDRA" he shouts. No one except the motherfucker replies.

Every one starts to leave ( the old guy vanished into thick air actually) . " finally! My aim and objective would be finished. I will show the world. What I am capable of. Just watch on. ULTRON shall prevail" he shouted

I KNOW THIS IS A BIT BORING BUT THOUGH GOT TO INTRODUCE THE VILLAINS SHOULDN'T I WELL THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL VE STARING EITHER THE GHOST RAIDER OR KICK ASS SO WITCH ONE DO WANT TO GO FIRST REVIEWS PLEASE


	5. Chapter 5

Thanx lucy I'm sure to follow what u said br br " I can't believe this is happening. I seriously can't" shouted Clint walking towards the window. The doors burst opened and Steve Rogers Burst in " is true? Is it happening" he asked. Bruce slowly nodded his head. " then we have to make a plan of action" he said giving orders into his ear set. Tony was siting in a corner with pip an Natasha by his side. " it's ok it will be over in a few moments you won't even know" she was saying. " ya every one got to pass the moment in there life" pip said br br " I informed furry and hill. They say they are going to send a team for protection" captain said. br br Tony was looking like he still can't believe what he did or what just happened. " it's ok buddy we faced worse" said Clint. " ya I've seen a few if these and they are not so bad" bruce said. " no I mean... I..." Tony was searching for words. " what's your problem now. br br You alwase wanted it anyway" Natasha said. " yes well I mean I don't think I am a... You know fit for all these" he asked. br br " I may not have spent a long time with you but still I assure you your the best for any thing of this sort" said pip. " ya... But I spent a lot time with other girls and now..." br br " hey. Hey. You proposed her" said Natasha . br br " yes" he said. br br " and she agreed?" she asked br br " yes" he said again. brbr " then what's the big issue. Your getting married. Nice and easy" she said br br He turned to pip and looked at him " are you ok with it?" he asked. br br " with what?" he asked. br br " with pepper. " br br " what does it got to do with me" he asked back. " don't act like that. Now your with me as ... You know. I mean. If they say I am your dad... She would be your mom" he said. He looked back with eyes raised. " I don't know. I think miss. Potts is a good lady" he said. Clint elbowed him. " what? " pip asked. " you know. Still... 'miss potts' you will have to get closer" he said br br " alright ... Ummmmm I can arrange a battle plan in one day... But seriously I never arranged a marriage befour" captain said coming back. Natasha walked up to him and gave him a slap on the head nudging him along. Tony looked back at him " how bad can it get" br br The great white hall was beautifully decorated. Many chairs were laid shield agents were rooming here and there in disguise searching every bit making sure everything was secured. Well Ofcorse they should be protective it was the great Tony Starks weeding. br br " hey" came a voice from behind pip. He looked back to see Natasha walking up with steve. Steve was wearing a handsome blue suit and Natasha was wearing a matching blue dress. " you guys look pretty cute. Maybe after this is done we are gonna have you guys over there then" he said pointing to tinny and pepper br br " you are not there with him? As the best man?" Steve asked him. Rodey was the best man. " no. I asked Rodey to go in" he asked. " why. I mean your his son" Natasha asked. He surged. " your not yet used to him are you" she asked as they sat down. He dint replied. " I don't know the culture and traditions I'm not from here am I" he said. br br The marriage was over. Every one started to dance. Well it did turned eventful as Tony started ACDC instead of the slow dull music which earned him her killer glare ( what let's bring in some life) Thor and Jane were in bright red dress dancing furry won the limelight by coming out to dance with Maria hill.( kick it up oldie shouted stark. Clint was dancing with a cute French girl while banner already had his plate filled up with as much food as he can. br br Pip sat there watching Natasha and the captain dance. She was graceful but the captain was sort of stiff . " not interested? " asked Bruce. Sitting by him. " hmmm... Im not the dance guy type" he said still watching them. " hmmmm... You know many girls out there want there hands on the great Tony Starks son now that Tony is not available" said a sweating Clint siting beside him pointing to a group of girls who where eying pip. " I'm not Tony stark. Not even his type" he said. Tony and pepper were happily laughing as furry took hill for a mad move which he thought was definitely not a part of dance. Everything was going on perfectly until... br br " why is furry suddenly so tensed out" he asked. Furry left hill and was calling out his agents he was speaking rapidly in his ear sets. He rushed towards Tony and pepper and the smile faded out of stark. He looked straight at pip and pointed out his bracelet. It meant suit up. Pip nodded. Though he don't know what the purpose was he better get prepared br br Furry came to the spot where every one where siting " barton, Thor captain you better get your weapons Ready" he said . " why " asked Natasha " cause we have a situation. 3 highly armed jets are coming this way. Not replying to radio contact. They may be here on a ambush. You and hill better evacuate this place take to a safe place and the lady too " he said pointing to Jane br br " dont wory I will be bac"k said Thor People were already leaving the place. Captain had his uniform under his suit and his shield was near by in one of the drums. Thors harmmer came flying br br The storm III was hovering above the hall searching for the approaching enemy. But there was none. " any sight of the target" came furry voice. " negative" came hawk eye who was placed on the top of the building " same here" Said pip. But out of no where a missile came flying towards him. He pointed his cannons at it but it was blasted so near that he was pushed back. " it's stealth" he shouted. An arrow flew to the spot where the missile came from. But it hit nothing. br br " hey do you see them" came tony's voice. He was with pepper taking her to the car. " nope but they are here" he said " can hear cam hear" came the reply. br br Then the clouds became dense and thunder started to roar. A huge bolt of lightning raced down and stuck some thing in the middle of the air. The sheath mode was disabled and hawk eye didn't need to be told twice. br br The craft began to Trimble down as some of it's occupants jumped out with ringing slogans of 'hail hydra' br br Pip landed next to the captain. " I don't like these guys" he said. " neither do I " said the captain. " YEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAA" came Tony flying and sent a missile to the air. It was blasted high it the air sending waves all around reviling two other aircrafts " presenting you..." he said landing " the stark industry's anti shelth missiles" br br Scores of soldiers came descending from them. Agents from shield were already on the field. " show time" said Tony flying of easily knocking out many of them br br " seriously these are just a pice of scrap" shouted Clint shouting out the last of them br br " I agree with the archer" shouted back Thor the planes were fleeing but one turned back to shoot a missile which was not intended for any of them ( bad targeting system shouted Tony) but went stright for the truck in which pepper and Jane were sitting. Tonys repulsers had no effect on them. Every one watched with blank faces. Thor intended to wrestle it with bare hands but was stopes by captain( are u mad it will explode) br br But then it happened a huge guy in a yellow suit jumped down from the sky and it happened in fraction of second and the missile was lying down in two pieces br br " I think we are too late" said the guy as his metal claws retracted back into his hands without leaving a scar on them " dint care to leave a few for me" br br " the early bird catches worms" said Tony landing. " how ya doing . Been long since we meet aye wolwe" he said. br br " if you mean the time witch you pissed me off and I left you in a pile of broken metal. Ya it has Been a time" said Logan. br br " how come u are here" asked pip. " i called him" said Natasha. " thought we needed more men". Tony left out a sigh " please! I had it under control". " ya! By what getting your wife killed on the first day" she asked getting into the shield truck to see how they were doing br br Pip turned back to see a jet come down to pick Logan back. Storm was in the pilot seat. He waved at here and she gave a thumps up. " i will take it for a thanks" said Logan climbing up. Natasha nudged Tony " wha... Oh oh k. " he said and went to Logan. " hey wolve!" he shouted. He turned back " you know just wanna say... Thnx for saying her" he said pointing his thumb towards the truck. " I want to tell thank you too wolf man" said Thor coming up " for saving my Jane" . Wolverines heart missed a beat as heard the name. First he thought he heard Jean. But then " no problem. Glad to help" he said climbing back into the jet br br " he's one he'll of a guy isn't he" said tony removing his helmet. " I don't know what you meant brother Tony. But that warrior got skill" said Thor. " that. He does hammer boy" he said winking at pip " you are doing gud kid. May be one day you might be an expert like me" pip sniggered. Usually he might have died with excitement if a complement came frm THE Tony stark but now ... Let's say he got used to it. br br " brother tony can I ask you a favor " asked thor. " anything harmer boy" said Tony punching steves shield. " so... You know I was thinking if we can go to the place where you brought us food after the battle of new York. It was soooooo good" Steve looked at him in fear " he'll no" he shouted. " do anybody want lunch all our guest left everything is up to you now "shouted propel br br The room was filled with sparks. A tall man was working rapidly with an instrument another guy with silver colored amour stood silently watching him. Two soldiers came in and saluted. " the mission was successful sire. We have all the information there powers and weaknesses." He said putting a file on the table br br The guy turned to look at the other guy. His face was red as if his skin was burned down . He turned to wards his soldiers and signaled them to go the saluted him again with a loud 'hail hydra' and left br br " your plan to send a weak team first seems to work ultron" He said looking at the files. " I know it would baron" He said. He flipped through the pages and stopes at one " who is this boy" he said looking at a page. Ultron came behind and looked at the file " Pruthvi stark? Tony stark's son? May be" he said " kids are not going to stop me" he said throwing the file down " every one as we expected" asked ultron. " just as we did" he said . " then we must start our plans for a full scale attack " he said. " the age of hydra Is going to prevail" he said grinning at him and walked out. Ultron looked at the door through which he left. " idiot. The time to come by is going to be the age of ULTRON" he said turning back to face the window br br Well guess u thought this was climax guess not. Well this is the starting point for a prequel. But there is still coming. Hang on 


End file.
